<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What kind of school is this? by KingsleyVonWoofers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321363">What kind of school is this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers'>KingsleyVonWoofers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldi's Basics (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No running in the halls, Weird short story, dumb, read only if you are bored, screaming while running</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a male student, have the weirdest day imaginable at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baldi (Baldi's Basics)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What kind of school is this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a very nice guy, but you were usually easily scared. Not to mention, you were terrified of your math teacher, Baldi. He was about as insane as a drug addict struggling to get the last of whatever illegal drug they wanted. Unfortunately, he didn't have a personality change due to some odd substance, he was naturally a psychopath. You always feared missing his class, but also hated attending it since he would constantly stare you down. Today was no different at all. You were the last to leave the class, but made the mistake of looking behind you. Baldi had a sinister glare directed at you, making the color drain from your face. He stood up from his desk &amp; grabbed his infamous wooden ruler. In a panic, you attempted to flee, but Playtime blocked your way.</p><p>"Let's play!" she said in a cheerful voice. She gave you her jumprope &amp; wanted you to jump 5 times. You decided to do it as quickly as possible, making her surprised.</p><p>"Wow, that was really cool. Next time we play, you should try for 10 jumps!" she said before skipping down the hall. You heard the slapping getting dangerously close. You looked behind you &amp; saw Baldi about 3 feet away from you. You nearly screamed before sprinting down the hall. You heard a faint voice, but didn't really think much of it until you were taken to detention.</p><p>"15 seconds, detention for you. When will you learn?" the principal said before leaving. You were so scared as the slapping became louder &amp; louder. Soon, the door opened &amp; Baldi stepped through.</p><p>"(Y/n)..."  he said in a low voice. You curled up in a ball on the floor, trembling in pure fear. Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder, making you glance up. He was holding a piece of paper.</p><p>"You didn't answer the last question." he stated blatantly. You looked up &amp; noticed he was holding your test. You were so relieved that he actually seemed calmer than before, hoping that he realized that he was overreacting. He handed you your test &amp; grabbed a pencil from a nearby table &amp; gave it to you. You sat down at a table to answer the blank question at the bottom of the paper before handing it back to him.</p><p>"I thought you were going to kill me." you said in a low voice. Baldi gave you a confused look before laughing.</p><p>"Why would I kill you for not answering a question?" he asked. You shrugged, figuring he was oblivious to his own psychotic demeanor. He reassured you that it was all good now &amp; that you got a 100 on the test. He gave you a quarter, to which you took hesitantly. Before he walked away, you couldn't help but say something.</p><p>"I thought you killed kids who did something you didn't like. Isn't that why there's not very many kids in this school?" your words made Baldi pause before turning around to meet your gaze.</p><p>"I've scared off a lot of kids, but I haven't killed anyone." he said with a hint of confusion in his voice. You, on the other hand, were relieved that the popular rumors were false. Without thinking, you ran up to your insane math teacher &amp; kissed him. Both of you were beyond puzzled by your actions. He just stared at you with a twisted expression as you tried to hide your blushing face while exiting the room. If anyone else had seen what happened, you'd never hear the end of it &amp; be known as the boy who kissed the teacher.</p><p>"I think I'll be moving school now." you said before scooting your feet down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>